Searching for The Power
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 2 Overview Gideon finds out that if you get all the 4 Books 1,2,3,4 together it will tell you every single thing that happens in Gravity Falls and his suspicions are on Stan.So he goes to the Shack and sees that Dipper has 3 so he makes a plan.Mabel and Dipper see a letter on the Mailbox that is from Jackson (Actually Gideon)and he told her he is back so Mabel and Dipper go while Stan,Soos,and Wendy are at the Shack working.The Gideon ambushes them since he found out the 3 Book belongs to Dipper.Meanwhile,Soos fixes the S in Mystery Shack Before First Commercial Break Gideon gets to the refrigerator in his home and gets some Ice Cream and Gideon tells Bud to pick out the nuts and he goes upstairs and sees his mom cleaning his room."Please get out of my room."Okay",Mrs. Gleeful said.She left and Gideon got his 2 Book and read something about the Book itself.It said if he gathers all 4 Books a Power shall be discovered and it will combine all pages and it's Fused name is Mysteries Of Gravity Falls."Oh My Gosh I Shall find the other 3 Books and I shall use the Power to take the Shack MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH".Gideon screamed."Gideon I Picked out all the nuts",Bud Gleeful said."OOOOOOOO Coming",Gideon said that's when the Theme song started.Then,Mabel was brushing her hair when Waddles and Dipper came and Dipper tells Mabel that he is going to eat cereal and that she should go.She decides to go and feeds Waddles and eats Cereal."Here you go Dipper",Stan said as he handed Dipper the Cereal."It's yummy Grunkle Stan normally the cereal you give us is nasty yucky",Mabel said as she crunched and crunched and crunched."Meh,It's just that cause of the Troderin that we made so much money so I was able to buy food",Stan said.Dipper and Mabel gulped in fear of the Troderin since the incident that happened a week ago.Meanwhile in the Gleeful home,Gideon has suspicions on Stan so he tells Bud he is going to the nearby library and Bud says,"Ok Enjoy reading Sonny Boy"Bud said.But obviously He goes to the Mystery Shack with his trusty Mystic Amulet and Power Gem he found in the Woods.He sees Stan doing his stuff for like 10 Minutes but it seems he does not have any book except for Old Chains for Men Magazines."What the heck is that fool reading",Gideon said to himself. Then,Stan goes outside cause he got a call from his brother and then Gideon hides behind the trees and after the call Dipper goes outside and tells Stan,"Grunkle Stan shouldn't we put that S In Mystery Shack back into the letters cause it just says Mystery Hack".You're right kid I'm going to tell Soos right now.Stan Left and Gideon saw Dipper reading the 3 Book and he was amazed."Dipper ? the one with the book I didn't expect that coming",He said.Then he saw Bigfoot."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH",Gideon screamed as he blasted it with his Mystic Powers and it ran away."Oh Oh My goodness",Gideon said."Soos do me a favor",Stan said as he arrived at the Shack."Sure Mr. Pines",Soos said as he got his tools.Stan and Soos went outside and heard rustling grass (Gideon)."Oh My goodness almost caught",Gideon whispered."I Can attack them right now but right now i'm looking for 3",Gideon whispered.And then Gideon was thinking of a plan to get Dipper to come."MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA",Gideon laughed."Ummmmmm What was that",Soos said."Don't worry",Stan said."There is nothing no noise I think you are starting to hear things'',Stan said.'' ---- Before Last Commecial Break Then he realized That Mabel's old boyfriend Jackson was Dipper's Friend.Later, he transported to his room and got a envelope,paper,and pencil and started writing.After he finished writing,he transported to the mailbox which is in the other side of the Shack where Stan and Soos were fixing the S in Shack.he then put the paper on the mailbox and he changed into a mailman with his shape-shifting powers and he made a small box and put the envelope and knocked on the door."Yes Here you go",Gideon said as the mail-man."Oh is this for me",Mabel said."Yep",Gideon said.Then Mabel closed the door and Gideon turned back into himself and hides behind the trees and waits and waits and waits til' they come out so Gideon can ambush Dipper.Meanwhile inside the Shack,Mabel gets scissors and cuts the tape on the corners of th box and she opens the box.She then sees an envelope and then she reads it. This is what it says:Hello Mabel I have very interesting news I'm Back Come Visit Can't wait to see you.She then starts crying tears of joy.Dipper comes and he sees Mabel crying."What happened",Dipper asked."Jackson is BACK HE IS BACK YAY YAYYYYYYY",Mabel screamed in joy.Dipper reads it and says,"This is really ugly hand-writing are you sure it's Jacksons''."Oh come on Dipper it is him",Mabel said."Well I am really happy for you but By the way where is Andrea I haven't seen Andrea?",Dipper asked."Meh,She is probably just busy",Mabel said."Yeah and anyways this is about you not me",Dipper said.And Mabel hugs Dipper and she gets ready.When she comes out of the room she pets Waddles and she goes with Dipper to Jacksons' house with the Mystery Cart with Stan's Permission and Gideon secretly stalks the twins.When they arrive,they knock on the door but he is not there and she calls Grenda and she answers."Hey Grendy have you seen Jackson?",Mabel said."Ummmm nope why did he come back",Grenda asked."Yeees I am super excited",Mabel screamed."Well text to you later",Mabel said.And she hanged up.She called Candy and Andrea but they said they haven't seen him.Mabel tried knocking the door again but no one answered."JACKSON WHYYYYYY",Mabel cried.Then,Gideon tackled Dipper and he took his vest and got the 3 Book."MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA",Gideon laughed.Dipper and Mabel gasped.'' ---- After Last Commercial Break ---- "Wait a minute you tricked Me and Mabel to take away my book didn't you",Dipper said."Well Well Dipper Pines It looks like you solved the trick'',Gideon said."But it seems this book is mine hahahahahaha",Gideon said while he was laughing."But why would you break Mabel's heart",Dipper said."Cause Jackson was your friend",Gideon said.'Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way now",Gideon said.He was about to leave when he realized during the tackle between him and Dipper,Dipper managed to grab the Mystic Amulet from him."Hahaha jokes on you Gideon",Dipper said.Then he used the Powers to get the 3 Book and the twins got in the Mystery Cart and they drove away."Well at least I have the Power Gem Muahahahahha",Gideon said as he obtained the Power Gem's Powers."Well Mabel looks like we won yet once again",Dipper laughed.But then there was a Small Earthquake in the area and the Cart got a few dents."What the Oh My God Mabel that was Gideon",Dipper screamed."HE'S COMING",Mabel screamed.We have to go now",Dipper said."Gideon stop it's mine",Dipper said."GIVE IT TO ME NOOWWWWW",Gideon screamed.Then Dipper used the Amulet to break the Gem and Gideon turned to normal."GRRRRRRR YOU THINK THIS IS OVERRRRRR WELL GUESS WHAT DIPPER PINES YOU ARE WRONGGGGGGGGG",Gideon screamed."I'll be back",Gideon said."I'll be back",Gideon whispered."Ummmmmm Okay that was creepy",Dipper said.And then,Dipper saw Mabel's head look down."AWWWW Mabel don't tell me you're sad.Mabel nodded her head."Mabel are Birthday is in a week and it is gonna be super exciting there is nothing to be sad about",Dipper said."I guess you're right Dipper i'll forget about it",Mabel said.And they left to the Mystery Shack."Well it looks like we are finally done",Stan said."Yep as he got of from the ladder."The Mystery Hack is now the Mystery Shack",Stan said."Hey Stan fixed the S",Dipper said."Well let's go inside",Mabel said as they went inside and fed Waddles.Meanwhile at the Gleeful Home,Gideon arrives."Where have you been sunny just in a library then you must be......",Bud said as Gideon said,"I'm going upstairs"."That darn Dipper I shall get his book along with the other 2 Books now where was I Dimension Ring,Ray Gun,Goblins,",Gideon said as he later started reading the 2 Book.'' ---- Trivia The Episodes code is GSV 3 YLLPH HSZOO YV NRMV Once Decoded it reads The 3 Books Shall be mine which obviously means Gideon wants the other 3 Books This is the only episode that features Grenda and Candy but not in person Finally after many episodes Stan finally fixes the Broken S in Mystery Shack